From The Window
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: There are many memories in the hunter base of hellos and goodbyes. This is a story on how X and Zero met and from the window that started it all... Complete
1. Default Chapter

"From The Window"   
by: Ellis McDohl   
disclaimer: They aren't mine!!   
First entry: August 11, 2001   
Last entry: October 30, 2001   
  
Author's notes:   
  
Hello. This fanfic is supposed to fall under "Zero's Saber" But I figured, I shouldn't. I don't know why though but it turned into a small multi-chaptered story where X and Zero speak of what it happening to them. I won't say who's Point of view it is but I think it's fine (I hope.) This is a story of how they met. They speak first together and then Zero...? ^^ If you'd like to flame me, go ahead just please go easy on me.   
Other than that, please enjoy.   
  
Ellis McDohl   
************************************************************************   
  
"From The Window"   
Prologue:   
From The Window   
  
There are many memories in the Hunter's Base, both sad and happy. These memories linger about in every hall and every room. Memories that can never be erased, never can be forgotten. Forever these memories walk the halls and rooms...   
  
And from the window that started it all...   
  
  
How long has it been, I wonder, since that day? I can barely remember what was the exact date but all the same, it was spring.   
  
The rebellion had started a few months ago. Everyone in the hunter's base was up in arms, running around in a frenzied fashion that quite the norms recently whenever an alarm went up. But when there was none, the base was still. I can hear my footsteps as I walk, echoing across the hall.   
  
Back then, I was just another hunter, the same rank as Vile was but we never got along. Something about him makes my blood boil. Probably because of the fights he usually starts. He's too aggressive, if I may add, and undoubtedly more violent than I was. In short, he didn't like me and I didn't like him.   
  
He usually starts all the odd fights in the base which is rather hard to break up. It is very annoying. I do my best not to say anything else when he tries to fight me. It usually works and he gets annoyed and picks a fight with me.   
  
I become deaf to his swearing.   
  
But what bothers me is what he says afterwards. He says I only got in the Mavericks Hunters because Captain Sigma took a fancy on me. I don't understand that but what I can feel is the malice he had in his eyes when looks at me.   
  
I never liked Captain Sigma. But he is my commanding officer, so I must obey him.   
  
Still, I like his creator, Dr. Cain. I don't openly display my amusement because I don't want others so see me like that. The Zero that they must see is a quiet, cold soldier. A near-perfect soldier. One with no emotions. One who followed orders without as much as a look back.   
  
But it can only make me feel odd and very much not like my true self.   
  
I don't understand why I feel amused with Dr. Cain. Most likely it is because he's the only other one who could shut Vile and Captain Sigma up when they start it up with me. Besides that, he's the first person I remember seeing when I first woke up.   
  
I don't have memories of my past and, I thought, I didn't need it. It will only get in the way of my work. A part of me told me that I don't want to remember because it's all likely to be painful.   
  
I don't understand what that means either. But never mind.   
  
Speaking of Dr. Cain, I heard this morning that he was coming for a visit and with another reploid. As I recall, it was the reploid proto-type, created by the late Dr. Light. I guess you might say he is the father of all reploids.   
  
No one's really seen him. Dr. Cain often spoke of him to us but he had never really been brought here. He says that this reploid didn't like killing. I can never blame him. Seriously, war is useless but then we still have to fight to protect those around us.   
  
I don't have anyone in particular to protect, really. I just obey orders. Maybe someday I will find that one person to protect more than my own life.   
  
And yet...   
  
I have my doubts...   
  
No one has cared much for me... Only perhaps Dr. Cain. Maybe I can protect him and yet he's not the person I mean. One I will love more than my life. What am I thinking? I need to get my mind together! It's nearly time for training...   
  
I close my eyes, slightly, trying to see what my internal clock had to say. It's almost 7:00. That means Dr. Cain might be arriving soon...   
  
  
"X, we're here." Dr. Cain said.   
  
I look out the window to see the tall building that made the Maverick Hunters' Headquarters.   
  
The car had stopped stopped. Seriously, I think we could've used the teleporter to get here. Not that it's of any interest to me anyway. The Hunter base doesn't interest me but then I agreed to come along with Dr. Cain.   
  
I wonder why?   
  
Maybe it's because I need to distract myself from my nightmares. I've been having too much of it. I always see that figure wearing blood-red armor with long blond hair, looking at me from the window.   
  
The figure would call me but I would never see his face. When the scene shifts, I would see this faceless reploid lying on the ground, his face down and bathing in his own blood. And often I would wake, in the middle on the night just thinking about it.   
  
"X?" A voice calls taking me out from my private world.   
  
I look up to see Dr. Cain looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I paste a smile on my face to show I was alright. I think he knows that something is wrong but he doesn't ask a question. Maybe because he understands how I feel.   
  
Knowing something and at the same time not knowing what it really is.   
  
I respect him, really. He encourages me to go out and have fun every once in a while but it's I that refuses. Maybe that's enough to make me worry. He would often tell me stories of a crimson hunter who was like me in a peculiar way. He never told me the name and I never asked. Perhaps that's why.   
  
But really, this crimson hunter interests me...   
  
Maybe it true that he's like me. I've often wondered what he looked like. Maybe he's looking for someone too...   
  
... Someone to protect more than his own life.   
  
But in a sense, I think I've found that. There are people all around me, that need to be protected. But I don't like to fight. Call me a fool but that's how it goes.   
  
...And yet it's not the same.   
  
Maybe I'll find that someone I will protect more than my own life...   
  
  
I knew it. Dr. Cain was always punctual. His car just stopped in front of the hunter base. And there's Captain Sigma standing there to greet him... And he's with someone... Maybe that's the one they say.   
  
The one they call "Megaman X". The last work of the late Dr. Thomas Light.   
  
  
Dr. Cain stepped out from the car and I follow him. A tall reploid greeted us. I've met him before. Dr. Cain dubbed him-   
  
  
-"His greatest creation". I wouldn't think too highly if him. Because-   
  
  
-behind his eyes I could see a traces of madness...   
  
No, X! I scold myself. I shouldn't think ill of others. It's enough as it is.   
  
"X?" Dr. Cain calls once again.   
  
I smile at him. And look up at the tall reploid in front of me. Maybe it's just my imagination. Maybe I really didn't see anything of the sort in his eyes... I sigh in relief as Dr. Cain introduced me to him.   
  
"X, this is Sigma." Dr. Cain said. "He is the 17th unit's captain."   
  
"Pleased to meet you." I said, offering a hand to shake.   
  
But instead, he salutes, much to my embarrassment. That-   
  
  
-didn't turn out the way he expected. I thought, smiling a little. I watch them from a window at the fourth floor. I could see him, a blue figure, standing beside Dr. Cain. I could still see a slight embarrassment from above him. But it didn't really matter. It looks like things went fine after.   
  
I look at him from where I stood. He looks a little younger than I and yet... things like these maybe deceiving. Reploid are either forever young or forever old. That depends on how their bodies are built.   
  
Eventually, reploids die. Even with their metal bodies, reploids are not immortal. But they never really age as humans do.   
  
Outside the wind blew-   
  
  
-making the trees dance. It was spring and warm. It felt nice. The wind carried along with it a few pink Sakura petals. It swirled around me. I find this very soothing. One of these petals brushed against my armor...   
  
I find a bit of amusement, just looking at it. My eyes followed it as the wind made it fly up for me to see the base...   
  
This place can't be...! The one in my dreams? I don't want to think that! I don't want my dream to come true. Not that particular dream. A sudden fear took hold of me. I remembered, I might meet that figure here. He might die!   
  
But maybe I can warn him... I thought. Or maybe he's just a figment of my imagination...   
  
My eyes follow that single Sakura petal flying up to the sky. It's heard stories that there is a certain flower that grants wishes. I don't know which flower it is but if this petal can grant my wish then please let me see him-   
  
  
I look down at him, watching those petals fly about him. Something inside me wished, he'd see me... But I doubt he would... Because the sun his my face from view... Or maybe he can still see me.   
  
Perhaps...   
  
  
We stare at each other from where we stood.   
  
  
I from the window-   
  
  
-And I, from below...   
  
  
Our eyes lock for a second...   
  
  
I don't know why I could not take my eyes off his sapphire graze. Maybe it's because I saw a terrified expression on his face. But then I wondered why would he be afraid. What does he have to fear?   
  
And why does he look at me like that?   
  
I don't understand...   
  
  
That's him! That's the one in my dream and yet... Why can't I still see his face?! The sun is hiding it from view. In my dream he calls out to me but he does not. I doubt he knows me. I doubt...   
  
...but then in my dream he was smiling...   
  
He's not smiling...   
  
He must've read the fear in my eyes. I know he can see. I don't know why I know but I do. And he can see I'm afraid. But what do I have to fear? Am I afraid my nightmares would come true and one day I would see him lying on the ground bathing in his own blood?   
  
  
Blood-colored armor... Blood-stained...   
  
  
I wince suddenly, placing my hand on my forehead. A lock of my blond hair slips forward as I bent my head down. After a while, I brush it off and straightened up with my eyes closed. When I open them, I am looking at the ceiling.   
  
Where did these thoughts come from? Why is it there? How did it get here?   
  
So many questions, left unanswered...   
  
Even my very existence is a question...   
  
...My true purpose...   
  
No, I should stop thinking. I am a perfect soldier with no emotions... And I doubt I need them. And yet why do I have these images in my mind? Do I have something to fear? These questions...   
  
They are confusing me.   
  
  
I wonder if it's true...   
That there are times we can share our thoughts with others without talking...   
  
  
I wonder...I thought as I look down at him.   
  
  
...if he shares mine... I remained there, looking up at him.   
  
  
"What're you doing, Zero?"   
  
I straighten up but did not turn from where I stood. Instead I close my eyes. I didn't need to open them to know who it is that called my name. After all, I'd know his voice anywhere. I've often heard him swearing when he wants to argue.   
  
"Vile..." I say, turning away from the window but my back was still on him.   
  
I can sense him smirk underneath his helmet. I ask myself how he breaths with that helmet on? But what do I care? I must be off to my duties.   
  
"Zero..." He calls.   
  
I freeze from where I stand and slowly turn to him, coldly. I can still feel that smirk on his hidden. And I hate it but I doubt my face gives anything away. He walks toward me, only a meter apart.   
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked.   
  
I can hear mockery in his voice. It was enough to make my blood boil but I don't react. I must remain without emotions. He turned to look out the window and gives out a chuckle as he turned his head back to look at me.   
  
"I see..." He began. "...you're looking at Megaman X..."   
  
"Is something wrong with that?" I ask as I began to walk to the direction where he had come from. But I stop beside him, we stood side by side. His shoulder nearly touching mine. He doesn't move.   
  
"No one forbade me to look." I said and I continued to walk away from him.   
  
He says nothing. I thought he would. But it seems I was wrong. Good then. At least that'll keep things quiet here in the hunter base. It's so annoying having him swearing. I wonder if his own swearing doesn't annoy him. After all, he's locked inside that bucket helmet of his. Wouldn't his voice echo about?   
  
Whatever.   
  
But then I stop when he leaves. I stop by the window to look out and see that blue figure still standing there. But he's not looking at me anymore. I don't mind though. But then a part of me told me, I did mind.   
  
Shall we meet soon then? I ask myself and walk away.   
  
  
I look back up at the window asking "Dr. Cain to you know who that is?" but then the figure had disappeared. Much to my disappointment.   
  
Dr. Cain raised his bushy eyebrows. "Who?" He asks and looks up to where I was looking. He sees nothing and no one.   
  
"It's nothing." I reply.   
  
Maybe it's all just a figment of my imagination. Maybe I really didn't see him. I must've been thinking too much and yet...   
  
And yet... I wish he was real... I really wish he was real... That was what a part of me whispered.   
  
"X, let's go in..." Dr. Cain reminds me.   
  
I nod and follow them both inside.   
  
Maybe we'll meet...   
  
  
********************************************************   
Further notes:   
  
I hope its not so confusing. Tell me if it's confusing please. And please tell me if I need to fix it more, ne? I'm a little busy, right now because of school. But I'll do my best to finish what I write. Like that "Ocarina".   
I can't stay very long. Okay, I've talked too much.   
Bye for now.   
  
Ellis McDohl 


	2. Chapter One: Chase

"From The Window"   
by: Ellis McDohl   
First entry: October 30, 2001   
Last entry: October 31, 2001   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!!   
  
"From The Window"   
Chapter One:   
Chase   
  
  
I must admit that the hunter base isn't as boring as it looks... In fact it's even very relaxing. I find myself actually enjoying the place. Forgetting for a moment, that nightmare that rather got stuck in my head for a little while...   
  
But then, it can't help drifting back into my mind. I only look down as we walk through the halls of the hunter base, approaching an intersection.   
  
"How's the boy, Sigma?" Dr. Cain asked.   
  
I raised my head suddenly interested, thinking if 'the boy' he's talking about is his Crimson Hunter. I'm always interested to hear about him. I think Dr. Cain knew of my interest in him. Maybe that's the reason why he's always telling me about him.   
  
The tall hunter gave out a weary sigh. Undoubtedly, I see small sense of irritation or possibly something else that I can't pinpoint. But whatever it was, I don't like the look of it.   
  
If you mean Zero, sir." Sigma began. "He's doing fine."   
  
I raise my head to look at their backs. It's the first time I've heard the Crimson Hunter's name.   
  
"Who's Zero?" I ask just to make sure I got it right.   
  
Dr. Cain turned his head to me, smiling a little. I think he knew but I can't rightly say.   
  
"He's a new hunter here." He replied.   
  
"Oh." That's all I could say for now and I was satisfied because I know he's the one. I smile a little to myself, thinking of how long I've been interested in him and yet I did not know his name...   
  
Rather ironic, don't you think so?   
  
"He's fine, sir." Sigma continued but there is a sense of doubt in his voice. "But then he avoids contact with others. And yet he is a perfect soldier, obeys orders without question..."   
  
I wonder what kind of hunter he is...   
  
"He has an untamable heart..." I said without even realizing it.   
  
They both turned to me with a puzzled expression on their faces. I never really thought it would come out of my mouth like that. I don't know if they'd understand that. In fact I'm not even sure if I understand it myself. But then Dr. Cain smiles at me and nodded in agreement.   
  
"That's right." He agreed. "He has an untamable heart..."   
  
I wonder if I have one like that too. Encouraged by this, I try to find out more about him.   
  
"Tell me," I began. "Tell me more about this fellow 'Zero'..." I pause. "I'm a bit interested..."   
  
Sigma gave out a weary sigh. "If only he was..." He mumbled.   
  
I flinch. "Eh?"   
  
"He's..." He began but then he paused, as if trying to think of some word to describe him. "... a perfect soldier but nothing seems to interest him."   
  
"I see..." I hang my head down, seeing my feet.   
  
"One thing I can say is that he's a fast learner..." he remarked. "He's learned almost everything that's here in the base." I see him grin. "Soon he will be a suitable captain."   
  
I don't like the sound of his voice...   
  
  
...I never liked it. It's so annoying...   
  
I continue to walk across the hall, holding some of the reports I need to check. It's not good. I hate this. I never liked it but I hide that fact someplace in my mind. This is my duty. I will finish this all...?   
  
Hmm?   
  
I stop when I hear voices. Familiar voices... Then there is someone else.   
  
"I see..." I heard this unfamiliar voice say.   
  
The voice was younger than the first two who spoke. Analyzing the first two patterns, I realize the first two are Dr. Cain and Captain Sigma. That reminds me, I need to drop off a few things first.   
  
Ignoring the voices, I continued to walk, passing the intersection. In the corner of my eyes, I could see that blue figure with sapphire-colored eyes. I could see his eyes widen. I don't know if it's because he saw me.   
  
Then I saw him.   
  
...and for some strange reason, I'm relieved that I did.   
  
But I continue walking...   
  
  
It's him! My mind frantically shouts at me. The light that had poured in from the open windows touched his armor making it shine and his long, blond hair, swaying behind him as he walked.   
  
I couldn't move. But I wanted to. A sudden urge to follow him came. I open my mouth to call out to him but nothing came out.   
  
Move! I scream at myself.   
  
Miraculously, my feet began moving to that direction where the crimson hunter walked. I ignored Dr. Cain's voice calling out to me from behind me as I ran.   
  
  
I look down at papers...   
  
...huh?   
  
Someone is following me. I can feel it but I continue walking. There are other hunters who follow me around here. I don't know if I'm just paranoid but sometimes, they look at me with suspicion in their eyes. I don't mind. Maybe they have the right or maybe they don't.   
  
It doesn't interest me.   
  
I turn to a corner and-   
  
  
-I missed him again! I told myself, in frustration.   
  
No matter how much I run, I can't seem to close the distance between us. All I could see of him was his long blond hair, trailing with the wind as he disappeared. But I must not give up. I must see him.   
  
I must warn him but I don't know what I'm going to say to him... Or how am I going to say it to him.   
  
The heck! I'll just keep running and think-   
  
  
-about it later.   
  
I enter the central control room and place my report on the desk. The hunters there don't even seem to notice my presence because of the many things they've been doing. I could see them rushing here and there.   
  
But really, this is more peaceful. You've never seen in during a maverick attack. But I think one could guess just how it is.   
  
I leave the room. To go to the transportation area where Captain Sigma asked me to go and check on the facilities there. There are new ride armors that need to be tested. It just came yesterday.   
  
So I-   
  
  
-stop and look around. I've completely lost sight of him. However fast I run, I still couldn't catch up. I feel like some unknown force is trying to stop me from seeing him. I wonder if this is fate, that I shouldn't meet up with him.   
  
Why am I running after him? Is it because of my dream? It's only a dream after all. A dream...   
  
...that could come true. The voice in my head snapped at me, making me wince. You want to see him! Go and warn him!   
  
I look around frantically. The others who saw me running around must've thought I was going mad but I'm not, really. I just needed to...   
  
"Sir X?" A voice from behind me spoke.   
  
I turn, briskly at the direction of the voice where I saw a hunter, looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I have no doubts it's because of the way I've been standing around here.   
  
"Um... yeah." I said, trying to get myself together.   
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.   
  
"Uh..." I said, not knowing how or what to ask.   
  
Do it frankly. The voice in my head said in its matter-of-fact tone. It's not going to hurt now, is it?   
  
I clear my head and take in a deep breath.   
  
"Listen," I said, rather awkwardly. "have you seen a red-armored hunter pass by?"   
  
The hunter stopped for a while and nodded, smiling. "Yes, sir." He replied. "He went to the transportation area to-"   
  
I didn't wait for him to finish. I ran to the transportation area, hoping to see him. The hunter base is huge but I wouldn't get lost in it despite the fact that I've never set my foot in it before.   
  
I've seen the plans for this place. So no matter what I do, I won't get lost. I guess...   
  
I turn to another corner, nearly knocking the huntress holding all the paperwork in her hands. She didn't fall though and I didn't apologize. I ran, nearly slipping as I entered the transportation area and I finally saw him walking a few meters away from me.   
  
After running I realize I've finally found him. But if I don't do something, he'll probably disappear from me. The only thing I thought I could do was take a deep breath and shout-   
  
  
-"STOP!!"-   
  
  
-And I did, not quite knowing why-   
  
  
-I shouted like that. It was a little embarrassing, I know. But that was the only think I could think of at the present. The others who were there-   
  
  
-stopped working to look at who shouted that. Maybe they thought that whoever it was, shouted for them to stop. I've caught a glimpse of their bewildered faces as they look at figure standing behind me. I'm getting a little curious, something, I really didn't think would happen. But then I am and I-   
  
  
-see him slowly turning to me. His long, blond hair whirled behind him as he did. His armor shone as the sunlight touched it. I could see his face, pale and his cold emerald eyes but there was gentleness in it. Perhaps others didn't see it.   
  
I know I did.   
  
But then, I've never seen anyone like him at all...   
  
I straightened up, a little tired after all that running I did but I've recovered. I walk a few steps forward, just enough for me to shorten the distance between us...   
  
...just enough-   
  
  
-for me to see his face clearer. He looks young. In human years I suppose he'd look at least seventeen. He's got big, blue eyes that looked at me, with a queer expression that could be expressed as amusement...   
  
No. I tell myself. It's more like relief...   
  
But why relief? I wonder as I look at him, thinking-   
  
  
-what could he be thinking now?   
  
His face had regained it's normal cold mask. And suddenly I realized, I didn't know what else to say. I felt a little awkward but I try to talk to him.   
  
"Hey..." I said though not rudely. "I've been trying to catch up with y-!"   
  
  
"I know." I interrupt him.   
  
Because I do know. I know he's been following me around for quite a while now. Not that's I've anything to complain about, mind you. He interests me...   
  
  
He looks at me and I could see his cold emerald eyes soften for a moment. Just the tiniest bit then it resumes back to it's normal cold mask. I don't mind... I like him like this... I take a few more steps forward until he's only a meter away from me. I look down at my foot awkwardly.   
  
"I..."   
  
  
"...Zero." I said.   
  
He whips up his head, as if surprised. I don't think he expected me say my name to him like this.   
  
"...I beg your pardon?" He asked.   
  
"Zero." I repeat once again. "You are Megaman X, I presume?"   
  
He nodded, awkwardly. He looks a little embarrassed though I don't know what is there to be embarrassed about. Vaguely, he reminds me of a child...   
  
"Um... yes..." He replied, blushing a little.   
  
I nod, not knowing what else to say. So I turned to walk away-   
  
  
-Stop him!   
  
"H-hey, wait!!" I shout once again.   
  
I know, it's rather tiring but I don't know what else to say. At first I thought he would not stop but he did. And I'm relieved.   
  
"Do you... think I could... I mean..." I stuttered.   
  
I think I'm hopeless...   
  
  
I sigh wearily. He's a little hopeless...   
  
"Well, come on." I said. I don't think it's so bad to have someone like him for company.   
  
"You mean it?" He asked as if he can't believe it.   
  
I turn my head, slowly, just enough to see that blue figure behind me.   
  
"Would I ask if didn't?" I asked back   
  
  
Obviously, Zero wasn't the kind to dilly-dally. I smile eagerly and ran to his side.   
  
"Thanks..." I said and I feel him smile back at me.   
  
I look at his serious face. I don't think he smiles often. But then, I'm glad for his company. Maybe if I stay with him, I'll see him smile. I know it's odd for me to say such things but I let it trail in my mind as I walk along beside him...   
  
Further notes:   
  
Please tell me if it's confusing... I didn't want to place something like X's POV because it's too short. If You like this, I'm going to bring out the next one. It's just a few chapters really. ^^ And they're pretty short. ^^   
  
Ellis mcdohl 


	3. Chapter Two: Fear

"From The Window"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
first entry: October 31, 2001  
last entry: November 1, 2001  
Disclaimer: They're not mine!!  
  
Author's note:  
Hello. I'm awfully sorry. I don't know what else to do...!! I don't know how to improve this... I'm terribly sorry. It still wouldn't go... If you'd like to flame me, its okay. Just please go easy on me.  
Other than that, please enjoy...  
  
Ellis McDohl  
*********************************************  
"From The Window"  
Chapter Two: Fear  
  
  
  
Megaman X walked a step behind me, looking around the place, eagerly. This blue figure beside me reminded me of a child. But I know that is not the case because he maybe older than I am. Perhaps...  
  
The others there were looking at me and him as we walked. I think they found it odd to find me in his company. I didn't mind.  
I stop looking up at the ride armor in front of me not long after and I felt-  
  
  
  
-myself bump against Zero's back. He's pushed forward at the impact but he doesn't loose his balance. He turns to look at me and I see his questioning eyes. I smile back at him, embarrassed at my clumsiness.   
  
He makes a slight nod and turns his head back at ride armor in front of him. I take a step aside to see it-  
  
  
- and Megaman X is fascinated by it.  
  
"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Isn't this the one of the new ride armors?"  
  
I look at him as he walks a little closer to it, admiring it. For some strange reason, I feel a sort of relief just having him there. Some part of me told me that I needed to protect him. I didn't know why I felt this way about him.  
  
Maybe... no. That can't be it. I refuse to believe...  
  
"Ow!" A voice exclaimed. It interrupted my thoughts. I turn-  
  
  
  
-to look at where that voice came from, vaguely aware of Zero doing the same. Turning his head slight, just enough for him to see what was going on. The voice was from one of the mechanics. Something hard had fallen on his head. I know that reploids who work here should have helmets but this one seems to have taken his off and a small box of tool had fallen from above him.  
  
Others helped him up, laughing. The one who got hurt scolded them but laughed at his own absent-mindedness.   
  
"Is he alright?" I shout from where I stand.  
  
The mechanic raised a hand with a thumb's up showing he was okay. I'm glad that he is. And I turn to look at Zero...  
  
...I see his profile. Tall and majestic. He has a certain charm in him. I know, even if no one told me that he's got a foul-temper, I would still know...  
  
I don't understand myself anymore. Why am I thinking like this about someone I've just met?  
  
He-  
  
  
  
-barely knows me...  
  
But then...  
  
  
  
  
...I practically know everything about him. It's feels very normal. Almost like breathing in and out... He and I... We must be sharing our thoughts together. Maybe it is true...  
  
  
  
I shake my head, slightly to clear it. I don't like to think too much. I should only concentrate on what I must do. Captain Sigma ordered me to check on the ride armors latest upgrades and I must.  
  
But the I can't help thinking of Megaman X standing there, now looking up at the ride armor I am about to inspect. I-  
  
  
  
-continue to look up at the ride armor. I remembered those plans on Dr. Cain's table in his office and recognize this.   
  
So this what he was working on... I thought.  
  
I turn to Zero who walked a few steps to where I stood. I smile eagerly at him.  
  
"So this the one." I began. "I saw the blue prints on this particular ride armor back home in Dr. Cain's lab. Isn't this the one that could fly a few meters away?" I asked.  
  
Zero does not reply and felt a little bit out of place. But more importantly, I felt like I said something wrong and put of place. I bent my head down in shame. I didn't want to offend him in any way...  
  
...Maybe it's because I wanted to be with him... I don't want him to reject me...  
  
"I'm sorry..." I apologize. This is the only thing I could think of to say. "I shouldn't have talked too much..."  
  
  
  
He's a little unsure of himself. Or did I just say something out of place? Why is everyone like this with me?   
  
...  
  
...When did I start to care about what others think...?  
  
A fool, that's what you are, Zero! I thought. You're not talking, that's why.  
  
I've never really felt like talking to others but then... I sigh. I walk a few more steps toward the ride armor and place my hand on it's cold metal body. It's just like mine. It's just like me... Cold towards others.   
  
"Do you know how to pilot this?" I ask.  
  
  
  
I raise my head suddenly. I never expected him to ask that but then maybe he's just being gentle in his own way...  
  
"No." I replied. Then rather sheepishly: "Will you teach me?"  
  
Zero turns to me, slightly as the mechanics move away from behind him. It seems the preparations are complete. I could see his profile. He is cold but he is also a very gentle and kind person. I know because I feel secure just being around him.  
  
I walk to him-  
  
  
  
-and helped X mount the ride armor, using both my hands as a step. He's very light and agile. I have no doubt he could've mounted without my help at all. But then... hmm... I need to check on myself.  
  
He looks down at me from the cockpit and I tilted my head up, slightly to see him. He activates the ride armor without my help. Steam comes out from it's vents as it begins to stand up. He must've ridden on one before or has memorized the plans pretty well. I must admit, he is a very interesting subject.  
  
I smile at myself. If he was a hunter, I'm sure he could go very far and I'm very sure he wouldn't abuse his powers either...  
  
"Now what?" he asked, breaking the thread of my thoughts. Not that I'd mind. I like to hear him talk.  
  
"Do you see the levers in front of you?" I ask.  
  
  
  
I look down and see the control panel with two levers for each hand.   
  
"Yeah I see them." I said and hold onto them.   
  
"Use them to move the arms and lift me up." He instructed.  
  
I did. The controls weren't that complicated, it seems. Just as long as I got used to it. I got the hand moving after a few rather awkward tries, I managed to hold the ride armor's huge hands out to Zero who stepped on and I lifted him up to my level so he too could see the control panel inside the cockpit.  
  
  
  
I began to explain it to him. But I doubt he even needed me to say it because I think he knows them all.   
  
He's looking at me queerly though.   
  
I wonder why...  
  
  
  
I look at him while he explains the controls to me in small details. He's not the kind of person to talk a lot. But I don't mind. I like the sound of his voice.  
  
His blond hair slips forward, like silk and shone like the sun's rays. For a moment, I thought he wasn't real because like the sun's rays it's something you could see but can never touch.  
  
But I want him to be real...  
  
  
  
I stop from explaining and look at him...  
  
  
  
Our gaze lock for only a moment... And is interrupted when we hear Dr. Cain calling out to us. We turn to him at the same time...  
  
  
  
"Oh-ho!" Dr. Cain laughed. "Here you are, X!"  
  
I look down from where I am and then roll my eyes to look at Zero. He frowns slightly but I figured it was because of Sigma standing behind Dr. Cain. The other hunters around us stopped to salute to them.   
  
Dr. Cain nodded and they set back to work. I smile at the old professor.  
  
"Ah, Dr. Cain!" I called from where I sat.  
  
Dr. Cain was grinning up at us. "What are you both doing?" He asked.  
  
"Zero's showing me the controls for this ride armor." I reply, patting the lever, still smiling and turned to Zero.  
  
He looked like he wanted to go down and I slowly lowered him, making sure to set him down carefully. Zero jumped down from the palm and saluted to Dr. Cain and Sigma.  
  
  
  
Why is everyone looking at me queerly? Especially Megaman X. I'm still not getting used to it.  
  
"Hello, Zero." Dr. Cain greeted.  
  
I bow my head, slightly and I...?  
  
...?  
  
Something's wrong. I can feel it. I don't know if the others could but I can feel it but I don't like this. I remain standing there, looking around to make sure it's not-  
  
  
  
-an explosion!  
  
I look up to see lights flashing red and the hunters running in a frenzied fashion. Dr. Cain looked calm enough but I can see something in his eyes that knew of what was to come.   
  
"Emergency!!" The voice from the speakers called out. "Maverick attack!! All hunters report to your posts and return fire!!"  
  
Sigma stood there giving orders to another hunter for Dr. Cain's and my safety. He said something else but I couldn't make much of it because of the chaos. Hunters were running about like scattering ants.  
  
I turn to see Zero still standing there. He does not run and I want him to turn to me. I want to take him with us to someplace safe. I don't want him to...  
  
"Zero, come with me." Sigma's cold voice ordered.  
  
He nodded and was about to run and follow him but I don't want him to. Be fore he did I saw his green eyes change into something more horrible. I don't want this! Not him too! I don't want him to die! The only thing I could think of was to reach out and-  
  
  
  
-stop and I turn my head to see who is holding me back. It was Megaman X. I loose my focus for a while.   
  
He's afraid! My mind screamed at me. But why?  
  
Why would he be afraid? I'm confused! Why-  
  
  
  
-does he look like that?!! His eyes I know are sharp but the gentle glow in them disappeared. It's almost like a... like a...  
  
Maverick! My mind shouted back at me, making me wince. The crimson demon I've heard about!!  
  
I refuse that thought. He can't be a maverick. Zero's not going to be a maverick! He's not! I was then relieved when his eyes suddenly looked confused. I was relieved... But that vision of my dream came back to my mind. That vision of him lying on the floor-  
  
-blood! My mind screamed at me. He's going to die!!  
  
He-  
  
  
  
-did not let go of me. I want to run off and do what I must and yet I can't get myself free from his grip. He is the only one stopping me and yet I could not... what is wrong me?  
  
"I... won't let... you..."He said, slowly, determined. Almost desperate.   
  
I close my eyes so I would not see his terrified face and take in a deep breath.  
  
"You and Dr. Cain should go someplace safe." I said coolly, opening my eyes and avoiding his sapphire gaze.  
  
I felt his grip tighten, protesting. "But you'll-!"  
  
He is still holding my arm but if I don't act soon, it will be too late. Too late to protect him. His grip then slowly loosens and I take this opportunity to run off-  
  
  
  
-his hand slid from mine. I couldn't stop him at all and he's going to die. I turn to Dr. Cain, helplessly but he could only shake his head in regret. I hang my head. Not even I could stop this war from happening.  
  
But then if I could do something to save him I would!  
  
I raise my head, knowing what I must do. Dr. Cain did not protest because I think he knows how I feel.   
  
I only hope that things wouldn't turn for the worse.  
  
I ran-  
  
  
  
-to my place. Captain Sigma had just given his orders and I am ready to fight. I will fight. Because I think I've found that someone I must protect and I will protect more than my own life...  
  
Another explosion from above. I use my arms to shield my face from the flying dust just then I see a huge metal post falling towards me.  
  
I stand there, frozen in place- 


	4. Chapter Three: Knowing

"From The Window"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
first entry: November 1, 2001  
Last entry: November 3, 2001  
Disclaimer: They're not mine!!  
  
Author's notes:  
Hello. It's been a while since I last updated hasn't it? I'm sooo lazy lately. Probably it's because of all the plates I've been doing back in school... Lemme all give you a friendly advice. NEVER cram!! Because if you cram too much you're really going to have a hard time!! I should know... because I've been cramming too much of late and... Ack!!! Excuse me... I'm sorry about that. But then, here I am again...  
Please enjoy! ^^  
****************************************************  
"From The Window"  
Chapter three: Knowing  
  
  
Falling dust...  
  
That's the only thing I felt that came. No hard thing. I put my arms down and see it explode above me. I turn, amazed at how strong the explosion came. It nearly blew me away but then...  
  
I turn to where it came from and see Megaman X standing here, his buster gun aimed at the post that had now turned into dust. He is strong... I knew from the first time we met that he was strong.  
  
And I am amazed.  
  
  
  
Zero's safe.  
  
That's good. At least-  
  
  
  
-Watch out!!-  
  
  
  
I look up and see Mavericks jumping down from the hole in the ceiling to attack me. I try to aim but It's too late! My reflexes weren't fast enough. The only thing I could do was stand there and wait-  
  
  
  
  
-another explosion.  
  
  
  
  
The maverick exploded in front of me. I look around to see where the shot came from and I saw Zero standing there, looking at me.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He shouted angrily at me. "Do you want to die?!"  
  
I'm not surprised when he shouted and I know he's not angry. He was only worried... I could see it in his eyes. I knew he did not show this to others. He's not cold at all. Dr. Cain was right and he was not so cold at all.   
  
  
  
What is that fool doing? I asked myself. Does he want to die?!  
  
I know I am not suppose to speak such to someone like him but if he doesn't move soon, he's going to get himself killed. And I thought to myself: I need to protect him too. He runs to my side shooting the maverick in his way. I do the same.  
  
  
  
We end up standing with our backs together, firing at the mavericks that try to come at us.   
  
  
  
"Megaman X!" I said, almost shouting. I doubt he could hear me if I didn't speak any louder. He turns to me as he fires. "Why did you disobey me?"  
  
"Hey!" He smirked. "It's not like I'm a hunter!!"  
  
He did have a point. He is not a hunter. However his recklessness could get him, and I as well, killed and I don't want that. He continues to fire and I do that as well.   
  
"I'm not going to back out." He murmured, softly between gritted teeth.  
  
He said it so softly, I doubt he wanted me to hear it but I did. I knew that he would not back out, no matter how much I try to pursue him. He is foolish as well as brave. Willing to risk his life for others. He is Megaman X and I know him...  
  
How I know him...  
  
  
  
Zero is still looking at me and he doesn't seem to be bothered by the mavericks coming at him. He just continues to fire.  
  
True. I'm not going to back out. I'm not going to leave him out here like this. He may not need my help from the way he fights but I must stay with him no matter what.   
  
"Very well then" He said. Then "I won't either." He murmured  
  
I smile at him. He finally agrees but I see that there is hesitation in his eyes. I know he would not back out but I think he hesitated letting me stay with him. He is kind and brave and would do what he can. Push on, not minding the pain he would feel. Just as long as he can fulfill his duty.  
  
And yet that's not what he is.  
  
I know him. He is brave and reckless and untamable in his own way. He is different and caring. He hides his self someplace he thinks I could not find. But I can still see him. His true heart. He is Zero and I know him...  
  
How I know him...  
  
  
  
  
"Come on!" I shout.  
  
Megaman X followed me without a question as we fight our way out to the other parts of the base where the mavericks had poured in. There were thousands of them but I have no doubt he can fight most of them off as what he is doing now.  
  
  
  
We blast our way through and I try my best to cover Zero's back. He fights like a demon. I am afraid something might happen to him but then when I watch him fight, I tell myself that all my fears are superficial.   
  
He could take care of himself.  
  
And I smile as I watch him fight. He is a great hunter.  
  
  
  
I sigh. As the last of the mavericks fell and while the battle went on he was right there beside me, covering my back. He is caring, Megaman X. If only there were other hunters like him... If only I could care as much as he does then maybe I wouldn't be so caught to like this...  
  
I look at him, kneeling down beside another hunter, trying to help him up. Then the medics came and relieved him of this duty.  
  
Megaman X is different...  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the medics came to help out the hunter, I stand up and turn to see Zero standing there. He had turned his back to me. The huge steel doors were opened to let the sunlight come in.   
  
He is brave and strong... I wish I could be like him. He did not bat an eyelid when the mavericks came. When he got hit, he did not hesitate. He was strong and I am not. He is different... I wish there were other hunters like him. He doesn't know that he is caring...   
  
I wonder...  
  
  
  
We look at each other. It was only a short distance away but we do not walk toward each other. Standing there seems to be the only thing we could do after all that fighting.   
  
And after all that fight, one could say we knew each other...  
  
But then, we realized, it's not really the question of knowing... 


	5. Epilogue: From The Window

"From The Window"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
First entry: November 3, 2001 (1:30 pm)  
Last entry: November 3, 2001 (1:59pm)  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!  
  
"From The Window"  
Epilogue: From The Window  
  
  
  
It's only the second time but I find that I like the ride back to the Hunter Base. Dr. Cain did not stop me but he looked a little sad when he heard my decision. It must be lonely to be left in that grand house without anyone to accompany him but then he said he would be fine.  
  
All hunters had to stay in the hunter base.   
  
I sit near the window as the car moved across the road.   
  
The hunter base was located near a cliff looking out to the city. The first time we drove to the hunter base, I really didn't pay too much attention to the surroundings but now I've learned to appreciate it. Because it was beautiful...   
  
Dr. Cain smiled at me.  
  
"My boy," he said. "Is this alright with you?"  
  
I turn from the window and smile at him.  
  
"I'm okay." I replied. "I think it's time I did something..." I look down at my hands. "I haven't done anything at all... but then..."  
  
Dr. Cain nodded. "It's about him, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
I look away slightly embarrassed while he laughed at me.  
  
"I guess you'll be fine." He grinned.   
  
I nodded and the long drive ended.  
  
  
  
I walked along the halls of the hunter base and I stop realizing this was the same window I had looked out from yesterday. It was a rather hasty decision he made but I know I cannot stop him.   
  
I remember him, standing outside, looking up at me with those frightened eyes. He told me of his fear but I only brushed it off. However, I knew that someday it might come true...  
  
Someday, I know, I will be lying on the ground, bathing in my own blood. My blood that is the same color of my armor. It will cover me one day. Some day I do not know. Some day no one knows.  
  
I am a hunter and things like these are unavoidable. But I don't mind.   
  
When that day comes a new hunter will come to take my place and the world will continue to move on just like what it had been doing for a quite a while now.  
  
I see him again stepping out from the car in front of the hunter base. Captain Sigma had told me that he will be my new partner. I don't understand why they had this decision but then some part of me told me it was okay.  
  
I know him after all and he knows me...  
  
I would not mind at all...  
  
He looks up-  
  
  
  
- our eyes lock for a moment-  
  
  
  
Megaman X will be a great hunter. I know it. And he knew things I did not know and it is the same for him. Maybe being with him would be good.  
  
I will hide this part of me someplace in my heart where no one would see. The crimson demon must remain without a heart but when I am with him I will show who I am.  
  
He sees me and raises his hand to wave at me. Dr. Cain and Captain Sigma doesn't notice what either him nor I are doing.  
  
And for the first time, I raise my hand, just enough for him to see, and I smile  
  
I will call him "X" now. I don't think he'd mind...  
  
I walk away to greet my new partner.  
  
  
  
There are many memories in the Hunter's Base, both sad and happy. These memories linger about in every hall and every room. Memories that can never be erased, never can be forgotten. Forever these memories walk the halls and rooms...  
  
And from the window that started it all... 


End file.
